DRUG DAYS
by ruziaNinja
Summary: Mexico deals with everyday situations like: bickering with 'El Gringo' aka, America to fighting over churros with Paco, his chihuahua. Things change when he needs to deal personally with 'El Chapo' one of Mexico's druglords  uncovering the family business
1. Unwanted Calls

**DRUG DAYS: Unwanted Calls**

**[A/N: S'up people~ I'm creating a fanfic about "Los Cartels" and I want to put everyone I have RP with in the story. ****I roleplay Nadiezda's OC Mexico/ Eduardo Rodriguez Díaz for Hetalia RP (find me at FB) . **** This is written in Eduardo's POV but will later write it differently due to the situations he's under. I DO NOT OWN EDUARDO...THAT SEXY MEXICAN BELONGS TO NADIEZ nor Hetalia. Desfruten~ ]**

July 26, 2011; 7:00pm EN EL DISTRITO FREDERAL

It was getting late and I was nowhere near done with the paperwork my boss had left me that day. My boss had left me charge of Los Cartels issues, apparently it was too much for him too handle alone.**_ ''200 muertos hallados en las fosas clandestinas.''_** 200 found dead in mass graves, I read to myself today's newspaper headlines. Los Cartels strike again, second time this month. Humans are slowly loosing their humanity, aren't they aware of that? I moved on to the files with 'affairs' printed bold on top. _"Arizona can now built border fence."_ was a written contract inside. Ha! Don't make me laugh...let's see how long this fence can keep Los Cartels away. Why do they keep attacking their own people? Their own flesh and blood...some of the things I might never understand humans for. If my boss signed that contract, what difference will it make? Ring Ring...the phone interrupted my thoughts.

I answered with my best cheerful voice, "Hola, Mexico speaking. En que pue-"

"Hey dude! Look, I just received 50 pounds of marijuana on my front porch...MY FRONT PORCH. So can you like next time, put it you-know-where?"

"Gringo, I have no idea what you're talking about." I didn't need to look at the receiver to check who it was with that annoying voice on the other line. "You have the wrong number," I tried to explain calmly.

"This isn't Guzman? Well I received this number by him...you two know each other well don'tcha? Can you please pass him the message, por favor? Come on, let this one slide, ok?" He said with a smirk.

"I-I don't know the chigadera! Well I do but I have nothing to do with him!" That just reminded me to call Señor Chapo about "Los Zetas." I haven't heard of them personally these pass weeks. It has been awfully quiet...too quiet. I'm afraid they might be planning to attack la gente again because of the debt. Malditos pendejos...

"You still there?" He interrupted my thoughts.

"Ugh? Um, si. But Alfred, how can you still afford this when you're in debt?"

"...I have my savings.'' He sounded so assured.

"But Señor Chapo doesn't like to wait for his money, idiota" I mumbled.

"Just tell him I'll pay later and to leave the narcotic with the rest of the stash next time. Need to go, later!"

"He's not my friend! Gringo, that doesn't solve- " he hung up on me...well I DID try to warn him. I need to call the bastard tonight. I hunged up the phone but missed, que demonios? I threw the phone in the air but regretted soon after I heard a whimpering sound coming from below.

"Señor Eduardo! What was that for? I already told you I wasn't the one who ate all the churros!" Paco barked with a small bump forming on his head.

"P-Paco? Perdon! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there...I didn't hear you walk in. You usually bark while running inside mi officina."

"E-es que...because I heard you talking with Alfred. Que demonios querria? What the hell did he want now?" He asked with puzzled look.

"No tiene nada que ver con has nothing to do with you, so just be un buen perro and stay out of this."

"B-but I can help you!" He pleaded.

"Como? How? You're just a chihuahua who likes to mess with the neighbor's cat, fetching churros and- "

"IDIOTA! What about the times I retrieved that 69 pounds of crack with more then 13 mil in cash? Or the time I saved you from the brawl with- "

"OKAY si, you have a point." Dios mio, he had a point. I had to admit he has saved my ass from time to time. He may be small but is useful sometimes.

"You owe me Señor~" he said cheeky as waging his tail, jumping on my desk.

"Fine. Que quierres? What do you what this time?"

"Churro!"

" ...there's some in the- "

"There's is none Señor Eduardo," he looked seriously worried.

"I haven't even told you where- wait you mean there's no more? Even in the-"

"None."

"Impossible...I made some this morning."

"None."

"You...little piece of-"

"ACK! AM SORRY AM SORRY!" He ran off under the chairs in front of the desk before I could grab him.

"You ate your reword so now we're even," I picked up all the scatted papers thrown by Paco. I don't have time for this. "Paco, could you pass me the address book, por favor?" He gave me a strange look before nodding, retrieving a thick brown book.

"Señor, why do you need El libro de contactos when you have everyone's phone-number in your cellphone? Unless you're contacting THEM." Paco gasped.

"Si amigo...I need to talk to THEM, I can't have them calling me directly. That would make-"

"You look wrong? *sigh* I understand. It's hard to deal with THEM because you always risk of blackmailing you. Am I right?"

This dog knows me all too well..."hehe...si chiko." I nodded, half smiling.

"Señor, if you need anything. You know what to do."

"Whistle?"

"Whistle," he nodded in confirmation.

And with that, he walked- most likely- towards the kitchen. I retreated by to my desk, laying out the papers that were on the floor. Opened the brown torn address book, looking under the C section. Finally found the name I was looking for...now to dial with the dealer phone.

"Hola?" A voice boomed with some loud narco corrido songs in the background.

"Señor Chapo Guzmán?"

**[A/N: I first posted this FanFic on my 'notes' of my RP page on FaceBook. If you want to see more chapters it's more likely to have the newest chatper on my RP Eduardo page first. Kay, I know Al's part is a bit off but I'm working on it. I'm going to tag more people later on, I didn't get everyone. Tell me what you think, this is my first fanfic I have ever posted in public. I know I'm still lacking in my writing. I'm also going to be changing POVs later on. Gracias~ ]**


	2. A Sweet Surprise

[A/N : Charaters that I RP with that will apear: Lovina Vargas/ South Italy Fem! (Axis Powers Hetalia), Amarilla Salinas / Texas (Axis Powers Hetalia), Estefani De Jesus Cruz/ Puerto Rico (Axis Power Hetalia) there will be more add on...I don't own Eduardo, he belongs to Nadiezda~ ]

**July 26, 2011; 8:30pm EL DISTRITO FREDERAL**

I had to call him tonight. He's usually working late at night with his group, I hope I don't interrupt anything. I opened the brown torn address book, looking under the C section: CARL EUGENE WATTS, CARLTON GARY, CHAPO GUZMAN...

I reached under the desk to grab the dealer phone. The dealer phone is for emergencies only so it's barely used. With this phone, no one and nothing can trace the call back. Besides it's the only phone I dare to use when contacting THEM. I went out the room to check if anyone was near. Good thing I had flan in the fridge, that should keep Paco away from the office for a while. I retrieved back and began to dial the number.

brum...brum..."_Hola_?" A voice boomed with narco corridos in the background.

"Señor Chapo Guzman?"

"Speaking. _Quien habla_? " He questioned.

"Eduardo," I hope I don't regret this later...

"AH! Eduardo, _que onda Pequeño_? It's been long since our last 'chat'," he smirked.

"Si it has been, hasn't it? Well, I want an update on everything and need to discuss about your customers who are behind their payments," I cut to the chase.

"_Esta bien_ but I prefer to talk in person. I don't want risking having someone overhearing this conversation."

"How about we meet at the Zona Rosa at 9:00pm?"

"_Excelente_, remember to your end of the bargain for exchange of the information."

"...ah, if course. How can I forget?" Oh that greedy bastard. I wish I could just kill him myself. If it weren't for his 'pandillas' scattered across Mexico, I would have ages ago.

**8:55pm ZONA ROSA**

The clouds were blocking the stars and moon but the city lights illuminated the busy streets of El DF. Zona Roza is the only place that has a happy hour at 9:30pm on Thursdays. That way it's easier to negotiate with THEM. With a huge crow, it makes us less suspicious.I changed into causal clothing and brought with me a huge sports bag. Zona Roza is a sport theme bar so it was an advantage.

I walked down the noisy dark streets of Colonia Juárez, as soon as I approached the bar I could hear the glass clanging , soccer fan-talk, drunk singing with mariachis noises from outside. Yeah, it would be a shame if you passed by the block without realizing a bar is near, especially at 9:00pm. I entered the bar behind two chikas. They looked a bit too young to enter. Hope they don't get busted better yet if they just turned around and left. Now, to find Señor Chapo...

"Rodriguez? Signore Rodriguez!"

I turned to see a young brunette with an Italian accent calling out to me. There are only a few people who call me by my last name. Those who refer to me as Rodriguez are the same people who were once under Antonio's control like me.

"Lovina? Hermanita?" Que demonios was she doing here of all places? She isn't really my sister but since we grew up in the same household, we understood well each others' situations. We grew close to each other during that time.

"Signore Rodriguez! It is you! Come va?" She approached with a drink in hand, passing through the crowd of cheering soccer fans. It seemed there is a game between Mexico and Italy tonight. She was wearing an Italian soccer shirt with pale blue shorts and sandals. Her silky brown hair resting on her shoulders and partly covering her dark honey eyes with a curl aside.

"Lovina! Tanto tiempo sin verte~ I'm good, what brings you to Mexico tonight chika?" I wasn't expecting her to be at my favorite bar, especially tonight. Maybe God's way of distracting me from making a deal with one of Satan's workers? I shook the thought away, I needed to get to Señor Chapo as soon as possible. But how many chances have I had to talk to Lovina since we abandoned Spain? I wish the Cartels would just give it a rest, at lest for one day...

"Che pale, what's wrong fratelo?'' she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ah, nothing~" A sweat drop just showed her I was lying. She gave me a worried look.

"Well, I came to Mexico tonight because of the soccer game. As you see Mexico and Italy are playing in the finals at the Aztec Stadium but it was sold out. So I passed by this bar and remembered it was the same one you showed Antonio and I for Natele. I remember when you started to sing with the mariachis and made all the drunks sing a long. When Antonio and you started to drink, that's when it turned-"

"AHAHa, I remember that night, it was very _divertido_, no? Listen, I need to-"

"Go in the back. He's waiting for you."

"H-how you know?" Did they already meet?

"We talked for a sec, he told me he was meeting you here. Just my luck, I also came to tell you about our next meeting. Tell your sister also, I'll inform the others ."

"Understood. Oh but why didn't you just call me about this?"

"Now a days its becoming unsafe to communicate these topics over the phone. You can never be too careful and besides, I wanted to see you." She shot me a heartwarming smile. I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Gracias hermanita." I hugged her before leaving out the back room.

'Take care fratelo'...was the last thing I heard her say.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

In this cantina there is a large room where I usually meet THEM. Its wall are soundproof, making it impossible for anybody outside to hear what is spoken inside. There are several lamps hanging from the ceiling with a pool table in the center. Black couches upon the wall with a mini bar in the dark corner of the room. We use the plasma near the bar as a computer monitor, also used to check out the current news.

I took a deep breath before approaching the room. As I came closer, I was greeted by a buff security guard outside the steal door. I showed him my ID and he gave me the usual nod of approval before opening the door.

"Pequeño! You made it! About time you know," a shadow called out from behind the pool." Ya sabes que yo odio esperando," he mumbled under the cigarette in his mouth.

I quickly closed the door behind me and throw threw at him the sports bag on the pool table. "There's my end of the bargain now, demelo todo. Tell me everything," I demanded.

He came out of the shadows and into the light. With a gleam in his eyes, he cast upon the 14 mil pesos in front of him. "Me gusta como eres verdadero con tu palabra~" he smirked opening the bag slowly. "I like how you're always true to your word. With this I will tell you anything you want, for tonight." He took out a brick of of cash out of the bag, examining it closely.

If I dare to bring Señor Chapo false money, God knows what he'll do to the country. It's for a good cause, if there's something I hate is spending money on something useless. Especially giving it to the wrong people. Money brings you power, respect and destruction. You have to work hard to earn it. But what did I just do? Raised Señor Chapo's power stasis over 14%? Would he accept play money next time? "What new in the market?"

"Glad you asked~" he purred. "_Dulces Pesadilla_ is new. I have a feeling it will be huge hit in El Norte. I already received an order for deliver of 50 mil pounds yesterday. I was thinking of opening to the candy industry sooner or later."

"_Dulces Pesidillas_?" 'Sweet Nightmares'? What the hell? "Who made such a huge order of your 'candy' anyways?"

"Ah, well my one and only _Mejor Cliente_: Texas~ " he chuckled.

The Gringo's daughter? Maldita sea! Who know who will be possessing it next. "B-but do you really think it's a good idea to keep selling them your goods? Haven't you heard they're in debt?"

He moved away from the money to the bar in the dark corner to serve himself a drink. "Si, I know that."

Why does he stay so clam? He hates people who are behind their payments."Then why do you keep selling them your products?"

"If they can't pay, they pay with their blood." He poured himself a drink and drank it in one gulp. "Would you like some, _Pequeño_?"

"_No gracias_, I'm not thirsty. Señor Chapo, I have an understanding that you're only involved in the drug business. So does this mean you sell off your customers to other groups to make money off of them?'' I tried to hide my anguish.

"_Correcto_." He nodded, closing his eyes as if thinking. "Only when taking drastic measures. I give the 'ok' to Los Zetas to take care of my customers. If they find the one of their liking, they shall take them and then eliminate the rest. Once they choose and have what they want, I receive my money WITH past interest include," he smirked.

"Since when have you been working with _Los Zetas_? " I questioned. They hate each other! Por que demonios are they working together? This can't be happening...

"Ever since we made 'the pact'. You know you can accomplish great things if you work together...bickering lead us to nowhere. We may have our different ways but we have the same goal: trying to survive each day. I put that into thought and made a treaty with _Los Zetas_ and Us. It inspired me to go internationally: _La Mafia Italia, Los Yukuzo, Los Rebels, La Mafia Rusia, entre otros~_ They were pretty easy cooperating with. Now we have 35 years of working together. It's like one big family...una grande famila feliz. Once you're in the business; it doesn't matter if you're a customer, boss, worker, etc. There's no turning back. You're stuck with us...para siempre" he pronounced his last words so slowly, I thought this nightmare would never end. Wait...am I considered in the business?

"_Que te pasa Pequeño_? You look kinda pale."

"I-I think I heard enough..."

"You sure?" He seemed bored.

I headed towards the door and stopped before turning the knob. "Just one more thing, Alfred asked me to tell you to put his order in his stored stash next time."

"What wrong with leaving crack on the White House's porch? Well if that's everything, then it's been great doing business with you Pequeño," He thanked a he was happily counting his money. Well, that answers my unwanted question. Without looking back, I opened the door heading towards the front exit. I passed the bar but Lovina was nowhere to be seen. I wonder if she left alone...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Eddy? Eduardo!" A lady squeaked from across the room, jumping me before I could turn around. "Es-Estefani? What are you doing here?" I stood myself up with her help. I got some glares and disappointing looks from the back. It seemed like everyone wanted to be with her. Well, she was wearing a see-through blouse and booty shorts. It perfectly showed her curves, her long brown over her shoulder. Pfft if those damn bastards had the chance, they would take her away for the night.

"Eddy? Why you look so angry?" She asked, still hugging me.

"Hmm? It's because you reek of hamburgers. You were with HIM, am I wrong?"

She let go, "Well...not exactly," she ordered a drink from the bartender. By the look on her face, it showed she drank plenty for tonight. "Here you go Eddy, your favorite~" She gave me a cup of tequila as we sat down the high stools together.

"Estefani, I-I don't think you should keep drinking...you had enough." I tied to take the drink away from her but she smacked my hand hand instead.

"No Eddy! I'm still thirsty...from all the running at Al- any ways, I was with Armilia for your information." She took a long sip. "Eddy, would you like something sweet?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure? Why not." She handed me a tiny black rapper. Halloween candy? But it isn't even October! I took it anyways since I was too hungry to care. I unwrapped it and placed the rapper in my pocket.

"Do you like it?" She poured herself another glass.

"It taste like...grape." It was hard candy, grape flavored? I took a sip of my tequila, making me twitch a bit.

"Eddy, you okay?"

"...yes, I need to go now. I'll pay for the drinks Estefani." I handed the money to the bartender before turning around. "Estefani shouldn't you be headed home by now? It's dangerous being alone in a place like this, especially at this hour."

"Ah, you worry too much! Loosen up a bit~" She gave me a kiss on the lips, running her hands through my hair. She was drunk...or horny. I couldn't tell.

"Es-Estefani, stop. Now." I pulled her hands away.

"But Eddy, your face is red as a tomato~" She gently touched my face. "Ed...you're-"

I slapped her hand aside, "I'm fine. Are you leaving or not?" I turned towards her.

"Nah, it's fine. I came with-"

"Since when are you blond? Oh just because El Gringo is blond, you want blond hair?" I looked at her closely.

"Excuse me?" She turned around if there was a blond behind her, I just rubbed my eyes. "E-Eddy you can go, really. I'll be fine." She looked worried but my vision was blurry.

"Okay chika...see you later then," I kissed her but missed.

"Adios Eduardo~" Estefani waved, her face flushed from the liquor.

EN LA CASA [at home]

I don't know how I made it back to my car but it was a miracle I got home. The house was dark and quiet. Paco must of have gone to bed by now. The grandfather clock struck 12 midnight. Nearly made it to the living room couch, I buried my face into the cushions. Is it just me or is it hot in here? I couldn't tell because as seconds passed by, my eyelids felt heavier and heavier...

_ 'MIJO!'_

_ ' MAMA!'_

_ 'No se lo lleven, se lo suplico!'_

_ 'Mami, ayudame! No quierro ir con ellos!'_

_ ' Señor, tien piedad...''_

_'Matenlos a todos,'_ was his answer.

He didn't even look back, I tried to swrim out of his grip but it was useless. After all, my people and mother's cries of torture is what kept me paralyzed in fear. Their cries of help stills echoes through my head.

_Ayuda me..._

_ Ayuda me..._

_ Ayuda me..._

[And you thought I was only going to throw Spanglish at you~

Quien habla?= Who's speaking?

Pequeño= Lil' one

[Italian] Signore= Señor = Sir

Que demonios?= What the hell?

Hermanita= Lil' Sister

[Italian] Come va?= How's it going?

demelo todo= tell me everything

divertido= fun

cantina= bar

Ya sabes que yo odio esperando= You know how I hate to wait

Maldita sea= Fuck (expression)

Por que demonios= why the hell

para siempre= forever

Que te pasa?= What's the matter? (depens )

'MIJO!' =SON!

' MAMA!'= MAMA (.-.)

'No se lo lleven, se lo suplico!= Don't take him, I beg of you!

Mami, ayudame! No quierro ir con ellos!'= Mami, help me! I don't want to leave with them!

' Señor, tien piedad...''= Sir, have mercy...

'Matenlos a todos'=Kill them all

Ayuda me= Help me

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT...

Joaquín Archivaldo Guzmán Loer: (born April 4, 1957) nicknamed "El Chapo" (Sinaloan Spanish: "Shorty") for his 1.68 m (5 ft 6 in) stature, is a Mexican drug lord who heads an international drug trafficking organization referred to as the Sinaloa Cartel, named after the Mexican Pacific coast state of Sinaloa where it was initially formed. He became Mexico's top drug kingpin in 2003 after the arrest of his rival Osiel Cárdenas of the Gulf Cartel. In November 2010, Joaquín Guzmán was regarded as the 60th of 68 most powerful people in the world by Forbes Magazine. He was also listed by Forbes as the world's 937th richest man.

PS: My father was born in Sinaloa...I found out a few weeks ago.

hoped you liked :D ]


End file.
